No PuEd DoLrMe MáS!
by VeRoNiK-chan
Summary: [AU]Si el amor traspasa barreras, ¿qué ocurre cuando este las crea?¿El orgullo puede más que nada?¿Vale la pena poner conti o dejo el fic aki nomas? Oneagi reviews! si kieren k lo continue... me lo dicen


**Introduciendolos a mi vida...**

Esto es lo que ocurre cuando el orgullo puede más que el corazón, incluso que la razón. Sabes que amas a esa persona, sin embargo haces todo para que se aleje de ti, para que lo que tenían juntos se vuelva un vago y aburrido recuerdo, incluso un mal trago. Todo para olvidar, para no admitir que a pesar de los años… aún lo amas.

Todo empezó cuando inicié el colegio y él iba en la misma movilidad que yo, claro… siendo una niña mimada mi mamá decidió que un señor con su carro pasase a recogerme para llevarme al colegio. Él iba también, en el asiento de atrás, con todos sus amigos riéndose de lo lindo…

De la nada una pregunta surgió de sus labios: "¿Eres nueva?". Sin pensarlo gi´re mi rostro y me topé con sus hermosos ojos dorados.

"Ehm… sí, a primero…"

"¡Genial!" Escuché risas, "¿Sabes tu sección?"; "Sí… creo que al C."

De repente todos empezaron a reírse y molestaban a un niño obeso que se sentaba al lado de él, no sabía si se reían de mí o de la nada… luego escuché su voz de nuevo, "Soy Inuyasha".

Estoy segura que me puse más roja que un tomate al escucharle decir eso, pero era una niña pequeña, no sabía nada de nada. "Yo Kagome".

Desde ese momento no hablamos hasta después de un mes, cuando me senté junto a él en el auto y también conocí a una de mis mejores amigas: Kanna.

Los días pasaron, y nos hicimos mejores amigos, él me decía DINOSAURIO, el apodo que con mucho cariño mis compañeros de clase me pusieron. ¡¡Sólo porque el tarado de Kouga decía que me parecía a uno!!

En fin, llegamos a segundo de secundaria, yo empecé a salir con Kouga. No sé que le vi, no sé que pasó, pero me "enamoré" de él.

Terminamos a los pocos meses, pero en el lapso que estuvimos me volví más cercana a Inuyasha.

No parabamos de hablar, él siempre burlándose de mí y yo de él… no sé que pasó… y la verdad eso me ocurre a menudo, no sé que ocurre a mi alrededor, pero me terminpe enamorando loca y perdidamente de él.

Es así como un día…

_Kag¡¡Ya dime de una vez!!_

_Inu: (poniendo cara de niño inocente) ¡¡No!! – sonrisa malvada –, aunque… si tú me lo dices primero… estará bien._

_Kag: u.u ok…_

_Cogí un papel y escribí…_

_Me gusta… me gusta… me gustas TU ps IDIOTA!!! _

_Se lo entregué y salí del salón disparada._

Unos días después me dijo para ser enamorados…

Esa sí que fue una buena relación, salíamos con nuestros amigos, a veces solos, siempre que podíamos nos dábamos cariño y… todo era tan bonito…

Pero…

Terminó.

Dolió.

Pero no hice nada, no podía hacer nada, él dejó muy en claro que…

_Inu: Esto… es obvio que ya no da para más._

_Kag: (sonriendo) Tienes toda la razón – con ojos llorosos – esta bien… terminemos._

_Inu¿Segura?_

_Kag: Sí, estoy de acuerdo._

_Inu¿amigos?_

_Kag: (sonriendo ampliamente) Siempre._

_Inu¡¡Gracias!! – me dio un beso en la mejilla._

Dios sabe por qué habrá sido ese beso… de repente porque lo libré de mí, porque tenía ganas de decir gracias, o porque no cabía en felicidad de ir por otra a quien amar. Sea como sea, ocurrió.

La herida no cerró, la tensión entre nosotros aumentó y terminamos dejando de ser amigos incluso.

Rara vez hablabamos, si no era por la movilidad, no lo haríamos nunca.

Llegamos al próximo año.

¡¡¡Vaya año!!!

Me aburrí como no es posible… pero, sin pensarlo si quiera, me dijo para volver.

¡¡Tonta y masoquista de mí, acepté!!

Es que al amor no se le niega nada nunca, y uno quiere amar y ser amado, aunque eso te cueste todo… aunque eso te haga llorar, llorar terriblemente.

Sí, la primera vez que terminamos ni una sóla lágrima dejé salir.

Ni una.

Sin embargo, la siguiente vez… yo… lloré.

Nunca lloré por un hombre, pero por él… _Inuyasha…_

Sólo por él lloré.

Maldición!!

Las lágrimas afloran a penas recuerdo tu rostro, tus sonrisas altaneras y tu cara de estúpido cuando me pedías cosas…

¡¡¡Te odio tanto!!!

¡¡¡Te amo tanto!!!

Ahora… ahora estás con otra. La que dijo ser mi amiga, la que dijo apoyarme en todo, a la que le pedí perdón por estar contigo sabiendo que ella te quería.

"No te preocupes, sé feliz con él, no me interesa."

¡¡¡Eso me dijo la muy cínica!!!

Luego me enteré que el mismo día que terminamos te dijo para empezar a salir. En ese momento habrás sido lo suficientemente sabio como para decir NO pero ahora… ahora hablamos una vez cada tres meses, y son monosílabos.

Y sólo hablamos de tareas o cosas sin sentido.

No me preguntas como estoy, y no me respondes cuando te pregunto yo.

¡¡¿Qué pasó con los mejores amigos?!! Esos que, a pesar de todo, siempre iban a estar juntos…

¡¡¿Qué pasó?!!

Hoy… hoy entendí que me has olvidado para siempre, y que yo nunca lo haré…

_Kag¿Se encuentra Inuyasha?_

_Inu: Sí, soy yo…_

_Kag: AH!! Hola!!! Esto... ¿has hecho geometría?_

_Inu: ah… no, la 11 no me sale…_

_Kag¡¡Plop!! Bueno una cosa más… ¿Vas a lo de Urasue?_

_Inu: Fácil, ni idea…_

_Kag: Y otra cosa, jeje esque Kaede quiere saber si estas con Kikyo¿estas con ella no?_

_Inu: No jeje por ahora…_

_Kag: ah… jeje – a punto de llorar – Bueno ya tengo que irme…_

_Inu: ok! Bye, cdt._

_Kag: Si te llega a salir la 11 me llamas.._

_Inu: ok…_

Colgué.

Ella te ama, tú la vas a amar sin darte cuenta dentro de poco.

Y, aunque suene egoístamente cruel decirlo… ¿Dónde quedo yo?

¿Debo luchar por volver a ti¿Por tenerte de vuelta?

Sé que lo vales… pero¿podré lograrlo?

Espero que alguien me lo diga pronto…

**Continuará… dependiendo de las lectoras… P**

Hola!!! Aki hice un fic de la naa, solo es mi situación medio confusa en la k cree esto, sólo que quiero saber si kieren k kag luche por Inuyasha o… k lo deje ser feliz con Kikyo… acepto opiniones y sugerencias de todo tipo.

Especialmente aquellas que especifiquen como recuperarlo, si es que eso quieren…

Se me cuidan,

NiKiTa


End file.
